Nowy początek
by Marinaa93
Summary: Krótka interpretacja uczuć Johna po śmierci Sherlocka plus wyobrażenie jak zacznie się 1 odcinek 4 serii :)


Kolejna nie przespana noc. Siedział na krześle w kuchni przed kubkiem zimnej kawy i jabłkiem. Wpatrywał się w okno naprzeciwko i rozmyślał. Ciągle słyszał jego głos. Miał wrażenie, że jest on gdzieś blisko i za chwilę znów go zobaczy. Minęło już pół roku, a on nadal nie mógł się otrząsnąć. Przed ludźmi dawał z siebie wszystko i walczył o cień uśmiechu, który po wielu trudach w końcu pojawiał się na jego twarzy. Inni udawali, że nie widzą walki, jaka odbywała się we wnętrzu Johna. Jedynie Harry kilka razy próbowała z nim o tym porozmawiać. Robiła to na swój nieudolny sposób, który tylko powiększał mur między nim samym a światem.  
John otrząsnął się z odrętwienia i spojrzał na zimną kawę. Podniósł kubek, upił łyk i skrzywił się. Po raz kolejny wylał zawartość kubka do zlewu, a jabłko odłożył do miski z owocami. Umył zawartość zlewu i skierował się do pokoju. Nic w nim nie zmienił. Nie był w stanie zająć się pakowaniem i sortowaniem rzeczy Sherlocka. Lodówka i kuchenne szafki były pełne jego eksperymentów. Czaszka jak zwykle stała na kominku, a szlafrok zwinięty w kulę leżał porzucony obok kanapy. Biurko zawalone papierami, teczkami i kartki, które leżały wokół niego. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak tamtego dnia. W tym całym bałaganie brakowało tylko jednej osoby i ów brak odciskał piętno na obrazie salonu przy Baker Street.  
Ten dzień Watson miał zamiar spędzić w swoim pokoju. Nie musiał nigdzie wychodzić. Wczoraj był na terapii, dwa dni wcześniej umówił się na obiad z Harry. Zrobił to, co od niego oczekiwali inni i mógł pogrążyć się na nowo w swoim świecie. Odczuwał ogromny brak Sherlocka. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że znajdzie się osoba, która po zniknięciu zostawi tak wielką pustkę. Na początku myślał, że to tylko sen, żart, bądź kolejny eksperyment. Świat zwolnił gdy spuszczano trumnę z Sherlockiem do grobu, to właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie bolesną prawdę. Nigdy go już nie zobaczy. Zapadł się w sobie. Szukał iskry nadziei, która pomoże mu przetrwać w nowej rzeczywistości. Kilka tygodni po śmierci Holmesa zdecydował się nawet na pomoc przy śledztwie. Lestrade traktował go wyjątkowo łagodnie. Podsuwał Johnowi proste i nie skomplikowane sprawy, które rozwiązywał. Skupiał na nich całą uwagę i zapominał na chwilę o pustce, która czekała na niego w domu. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że podczas rozwiązywania zagadek szuka pomocy przyjaciela, zrezygnował z przyjmowania kolejny spraw.  
Wchodząc po schodach zatrzymał się przed pokojem Sherlocka. Otworzył drzwi i podszedł do szafy. W tym pokoju też nic nie zmienił. W szafie wisiały ubrania Holmesa. Dotykał jego koszul i wdychał ich zapach. Tak bardzo go potrzebował… Osunął się na ziemię i otępiałym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w kant biurka. Tracił powoli siły. To, co przeżywał dziś nie równało się w najmniejszym stopniu z uczuciami po powrocie z Afganistanu. Ile razy myślał o broni, która leżała w jego szufladzie… Wiedział, że powinien żyć dla niego ale nie potrafił. Bez Sherlocka czuł się nijaki, pusty i mało znaczący. Był jego wypełnieniem i to w jego towarzystwie czuł się naturalnie. Kiedyś Harry zapytała go, czy kochał Sherlocka. Odpowiedź była oczywista dla niego ale nie dla innych. Większość widziała w nich homoseksualną parę mieszkająca ze sobą. Nie było tak do końca… Holmes był dla Watsona jak brat, jak najlepszy przyjaciel. Jak ktoś, kto wypełnia twoje życie sobą i zasłania pustkę, która od zawsze w nim była. Taka platoniczna miłość, która kompletnie nim zawładnęła. Czasami tak bardzo żałował, że kiedykolwiek go spotkał…

***

Noc. Watson leży w swoim pokoju i próbuje zasnąć. Mija już godzina 3, a on nadal nie jest w stanie zamknąć oczu, pod którymi czai się wspomnienie tamtego, pamiętnego dnia. Po kolejnych kilku godzinach, tuż nad ranem zapada w sen i po raz kolejny jedzie taksówką. Za chwile wysiądzie. Właśnie odbiera telefon od Sherlocka. Podnosi głowę do góry i widzi go. Stoi na budynku. Skok. Krew. Ludzie. Cała masa obcych ludzi. Napierają na niego i odpychają go od Holmesa. Próbuje przedrzeć się przez nich. Woła go. Twarze ludzi wykrzywiają się w ohydnych grymasach. Udaje mu się wbić pomiędzy nich i złapać rękę Sherlocka. Czuje jego puls. On żyje. Ludzie nagle zaczynają znikać. Nie trzyma już za rękę Sherlocka. Patrzy na niego uśmiechnięta twarz Moriartiego…  
Watson budzi się z krzykiem, cały oblany potem. Nadal ma w głowie ostatnią scenę ze snu. Kolejny dzień zaczął się w identyczny sposób. Kolejny dzień bez Sherlocka. John podejmuje decyzję i wstaje z łóżka. Wie, co zrobi dzisiaj. Najpierw musi jednak pozałatwiać najważniejsze sprawy.

***  
Pierwsze kroki kieruje do banku. Okazało się, że Sherlock zapisał Johnowi cały swój majątek. Za te pieniądze można byłoby wybudować ładny dom w zacisznym miejscu i żyć do końca dni nie przejmując się pracą. Z jednym z urzędników w banku załatwił by pieniądze po jego śmierci trafiły do odpowiednich osób. Młody mężczyzna żartował, że taką sumą z pewnością kiedyś ucieszą się dzieci i żona. Watson uśmiechnął się tylko i nic na to nie odpowiedział. Jedną sprawę miał już za sobą.  
Czekały go jeszcze trudniejsze rzeczy. Zadzwonił do Harry i upewnił się, że będzie w domu. Po drodze kupił lunch w chińskiej restauracji i teraz stawiał go przed zdziwioną siostrą.  
- John? Wszystko w porządku? – Harry spoglądała na Watsona z dziwną miną.  
- Dlaczego o to pytasz? Nie mogę już nawet kupić siostrze obiadu? – Mówił szybko, odwrócony plecami do Harry, rozpakowując chińszczyznę. Nie chciał by poznała coś z jego wyrazu twarzy.  
- Ale chińszczyzna?! Wiesz, że ją uwielbiam i dlatego nigdy mi jej nie kupujesz! To chyba pierwszy raz… Johnny… Na pewno wszystko okej?  
- Nie przejmuj się mną. Wszystko gra. Powoli dochodzę do siebie, a to mały prezent za pomoc. – John odwrócił się do siostry, wręczył jej kubełek i zdobył się na uśmiech. Był wyjątkowo przekonujący.  
Spędził z siostrą godzinę rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Udało mu się oszukać Harry i na chwilę uśpić jej czujność. Nie chciał by wieczorem zadzwoniła do niego, gdy będzie zajęty. Mogłoby to zepsuć jego plan. Uprzedził ją, że o 18 umówił się z Billem i razem wychodzą do pubu na piwo. Pożegnał się z siostrą i zamówił taksówkę. Postanowił odwiedzić po raz ostatni grób Sherlocka.  
Czarna płyta usytuowana w pobliżu drzew była widoczna z daleka. Gdy podszedł bliżej odczytał złote litery na nagrobku i ścisnęło mu się serce. Przychodził tu często i mimo tego, nadal tak emocjonalnie reagował. Pogładził pomnik i odsunął się. Wyglądał tak, jakby obserwował coś wyjątkowo ważnego i interesującego. Przypominał sobie cały czas spędzony z Sherlockiem. Od pierwszego spotkania, po ostatnią rozmowę. Był tak skupiony, że nie zauważył wysokiej i szczupłej postaci, która zbliżała się do niego od strony bramy cmentarnej.  
- John… - Znany mu głos wyrwał go z otępienia. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Sherlocka. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że ma omamy. Ręce zaczęły mu drżeć i nie potrafił wydusić żadnego słowa. Sherlock podszedł powoli ciągle się uśmiechając. Przez głowę Johna przelatywały różne myśli. „Żyje?". „Jak…?". „A ja chciałem..". Ostatnia myśl sprawiła, że wyprostował się i przybrał surowy wyraz twarzy. Holmes zdziwiony spoglądał na Watsona nie wiedząc, co też ten chce zrobić. Podejrzewał coś ale nie wiedział co. John podszedł do Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się do niego słodko i zaczął poprawiać mu szalik, który jak zwykle nie dokładnie osłaniał jego gardło. Następnie zamachnął się i uderzył go w splot słoneczny. Sherlock rozdziawił usta i osunął się na ziemię patrząc na Johna z ogromnym zdziwieniem.  
- To za to, że mnie oszukałeś. Jesteśmy kwita. A teraz wstawaj. Jedziemy do domu, bo mamy do pogadania. Musisz mi wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy. – John podał rękę Sherlockowi i podźwignął go. Razem wyszli z cmentarza i ruszyli na Baker Street. Nagle świat znów nabrał barw.


End file.
